


Fare thee well

by marginalia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

When she was seventeen, Tara saw a pale-skinned girl smiling at her through the haze of her tears. She stood at the door and waved.

_See ya later!_

Tara blinked, startled, and the girl was gone.

When she was twenty one, Tara fell, and a slim hand pulled her to her feet. Tara gazed questioningly at the girl. "So soon?" she asked.

_Yup! You ready?_

Tara looked down at her body, cradled in Willow's arms, and bit her lip.

"Will I see my mother now?"

If Willow had known how to listen, she might have heard the sound of wings.


End file.
